A Future Fable
by BoogieWoogieWonka
Summary: A dream, everything was a dream, just slightly creepy dream. Or so James Potter thought.Is there enough time to change the future?Enough time to change your love life even when you have a child?JP?,SBRL,JPLE. Love triangles are fun.


A/N: I have no idea what the hell I'm writing so just um…keep your hopes up! Let's see…now I have to figure what I'm going to write about. Okay I have an idea! Cheer me on! Weeee. And as you are soon going to find out, knowing I'll probably put this in the SBRL section, it is not in fact a SBRL centric story. I just want more reviews… But there will be SBRL in the story because that couple is like Uber cute! This story is going to be more JP/someone who is not Lily or female.

James Potter awoke in cold sweat; hazel eyes wide and heart pumping loudly in his ears. Glancing around his dark room he heard the faint cry's of his child in the room over and the soft sighs of his fiancé next to him. Getting up he lazily stumbled though his room into the next one over to check on Harry.

_That was one of the weirder dreams I've ever had_

Looking down at the small boy in the crib James reached in and picked up the little one rubbing his back trying to usher it to stop crying.

_Would Wormtail really betray me? Ugh it was only a dream I shouldn't let it get to me, but… what if Lily and I were to actually die. No….that's stupid, it would never happen not like that…right?_

Seeing that his son had fallen asleep the young man put the boy back into his crib and made his way back to his bedroom falling onto the bed that gave a squeak, he laid there in the dark room, hearing crickets chirp.

Sitting up with a sigh, he got up walking into his living room; kneeling in front of the large fireplace, flinging some power into it and calling out his old friends name, leaning his head into the fireplace.

A tired face came into view plopping in front of the fireplace on the other side. It was a man around the same age as James with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. With a tired glare the other man asked "What do you want so early James?"

"Hey Remmy, is Sirius awake?" James asked with a tilt of his head, 'Remmy' gave a small chuckle "James you should know better then I that Sirius wont wake up until at least after noon." James rolled his eyes.

"Just try and get him up, please Remus?" Giving Remus his best puppy eyes Remus sighed before standing up and walking out of view, a few yells and thumps echoed from where James couldn't see before Sirius Black sat down in front of the fireplace glaring at James. "You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at an ungodly hour."

"I had a weird dream-" "Wait…I was woken up at 6am because you had a 'weird dream'?" Sirius cut in looking even more pissed off; dusky dark gray eyes burning. James nodded "See, it was like Harry's life, and Lily and I were dead, killed from being betrayed, and you died later on, then Dumbledore died!" James motioned franticly with his hands. Okay so maybe he wasn't totally sane, so what.

"James…it was just a dream, don't wet your panties over it." Sirius said giving James an annoyed look. Sighing James nodded, saying his goodbyes to Sirius and Remus he pulled his head out of the fireplace and stood up, brushing himself off.

_It was just a dream…just a dream. _

----That next morning-----

Stumbling into the kitchen in the crisp morning I could hear breakfast cooking which meant that Lily was up. The first thing I saw as I entered the kitchen was a mop of messy crimson red hair; turning the owner of the hair Miss Lily Evans so to be Potter smiled and me. She was holding our young son; they had the same eyes you know. I love Lily honestly but sometimes I'm not totally sure if I'm _in_ love with her but one thing I'm sure is that I would never leave her.

"Good morning Mister Potter." She leaned over kissing my cheek; I kissed hers back and leaned down to kiss the top of Harry's messy black haired covered head.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" She smiled at me and cocked her head.

"For you James? Nothing, remember you have to get dressed and go meet Black and Lupin."

"Oh right, no wonder they were mad at me last night I could have just told them today, silly me." Smirking I grabbed my son out of her arms and spun him around some until I got a giggle out of the boy.

"When did you talk to them last night? I don't remember you talking to them and I went to bed after you." I shrugged still holding the baby boy.

"I had a weird dream in the early morning and Harry was crying, and well I wanted to tell someone about the dream and you were still asleep."

"Weren't they asleep still too?" She cocked her head emerald eyes filling with curiosity

"Yeah but I'm not sleeping with them…anymore" She glared at me

"James!" I let out a loud laugh.

"Well I'm going to go get dressed, I'll see you later Lil's." Giving her a quick kiss and handing her back Harry I was about to make my way back to the bedroom when a hand landed on my shoulder stopping me.

"James do you think you could take Harry with you? My mother wants to have brunch with Petunia and I this afternoon."

"Petunia? You mean your awful sister? Why on earth would anyone want to see that evil woman more then humanly possible?" Wrinkling my nose at the thought of my fiancés horrible family members.

"Yes James my awful sister, will you please watch Harry?" She rolled her eyes at me, how rude. Who knew people got upset when you insult their family.

"Yeah fine, I'm sure Moony and Sirius would love to see him again anyway." She smiled and I turned back around and finally made my way to get dressed.

-----

_A/N:_ God that sucked…Okay so my beta is a bitch (its true and you know it Cro!) and I don't in short; I don't have one anymore, so will someone please oh please be my beta!

Oh right, I need someone (a guy) to pair up with James (why yes, he has a child with Lily, doesn't stop my fan girl needs!) So if anyone has any ideas on whom it should be that would be Uber awesome! I was thinking like Riddle, Lucius or Sev. (Yes those are bad guys, gee I didn't notice!) Okay so this chapter was short, if you want more tell me. Bye liebes

BoogieWoogieWonka (twitchfest)


End file.
